


Roses are red, one more and your eye will be blue

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a rose in his textbook, and Levi thought he would never see the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, one more and your eye will be blue

**Author's Note:**

> Neglecting homework and my other fics.
> 
> Levi's a real douche and hypocrite here, but he tries to make amends in the end.
> 
> And I know nothing about college so uh, yeah, sorry if it sounds like high school.

Really, Levi just didn't understand the mentality of certain people. Like the new college freshman who was adamant on making his life a hundred percent more difficult, because apparently he couldn't comprehend how being vague about strong subjects just creates unnecessary problems.

He was sitting in the library minding his own business, trying to get some preparations done for his big ass psychology exam when his dehydration from focusing for so long started to kick in. He sighed, grabbed his empty water bottle and headed out.

 

When he returned, his open textbook had a single red rose placed in the middle of it.The raven resumed his seat, and almost subconsciously picked it up by the stem, which was carefully plucked of it's thorns, and brought it to his nose. He realized that it probably looked like a stupidly cliche action, and he put it back inside the book instantly.

 

His eyes then briefly skimmed over the library's occupants, none of which he knew except for one brunet who was in his psychology class. His jaw was set tightly as he stared at the screen of his laptop, leg seized with a quick fidget. Funny, Levi was just reading about nervous or impatient human gestures.

 

The raven sighed, packed his things up and left for his first lecture. He may or may not have left the rose in the textbook intentionally.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened, Levi had more of an audience, and a more vexed mind. Petra had requested they studied together for the psychology exam, which was almost everyone's priority this week, and he accepted because he often found it quite useful to go over things with another student. Erd and Auruo had tagged along, and Levi took one glance at his locker before muttering a curse under his breath. A few students were throwing a glance at it and giggling, other's smiling knowingly as they passed by it.

 

A scowl adorned the raven's features as he ripped the piece of tape that fixed the offending object to the metal, stuffing it into his backpack before the others noticed. They were immersed in conversation and never did, and Levi spent their trek to the cafeteria trying to figure out what the hell those roses were about. 

 

 

And that wasn't even the entirety of the situation, because in every single interval where Levi wasn't there,he'd find a rose specifically put somewhere for him to see. It was obvious to everyone soon, and they all either teased him or tried to give him a guess of who it could be. It was also clear that Levi was incredibly fed up with this enigmatic game. The only small detail they didn't know that all the roses were kept in a vase half filled with water by his bedroom window.

 

A day before their psychology exam, the brunet he saw in the library earlier asked if he could go over the subject with Levi since he had the best grades and all, and Levi didn't want to be that jerk who didn't help just _because_ he had the information, so he said yes. 

 

They decided to do so for a while after school, and first headed to their psychology class. It was weird, Levi barely knew the guy who had this chic name, Erin or whatever, but he seemed the type to wear his heart out on his sleeve, and because of that talked to Levi like they knew each other since forever. The raven found himself staring at him when he talked during their class discussion, expressing his opinion in such a passionate matter when it didn't even seem necessary. He was talking about how the human tendency to conceal isn't always as bad as it's portrayed to be and such. He met Levi's eye at a certain point while still saying something, and said man promptly averted his gaze.

 

Soon they were sitting across from each other in the library while Levi explained something to the boy, who's name in fact wasn't Erin but Eren, and they were about fifteen minutes into their studying before he seemed to zone out. Shitty attention span, shitty studying habits, Levi concluded.

 

He was trying to simplify a concept to him, and again, he just zoned out, hand propped in his chin as his eyes lazily darted over Levi's face.

 

Whenever the older asked if he was listening, the other would nod his head although he clearly wasn't.

 

"...You should be able to give a general overview about abnormal behaviors and whatnot, and maybe a few specific examples. Also-" Levi paused when a familiar whiff reached his nostrils. He glanced up from his notebook to find Eren placing a crimson rose on the table, and blinked at him as he pushed his chair back and picked up his books. He gave Levi a small smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder, a faint pink color dusting his cheeks.

 

"Thanks for your time, I think that should be enough." He said quietly before walking away.

 

"Wait." Levi tried to yell in a hushed tone, but it was either yell or whisper, and it came out as the latter. Eren heard him though, but quickly made his exit anyway.

 

The raven leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved that he could finally know who it was but at the same time bothered because-he didn't know why, really but it just pissed him off. It was just so stupid, why couldn't he have just straight on confronted him? Levi didn't want this attention, the whole concept of a relationship, and a sentimental one at that.  How could he convey this to Eren if he just continued with this dodging way of expression?  


 

He didn't even ask himself why he had the roses reserved, or rather; he lied to himself and dismissed it as unimportant.

 

It was at least half an hour later when he called it quits and packed his things to head home. He didn't leave the rose.

 

Upon exiting the building, the sounds of a brawl instantly greeted his ears. He was guessing it was just around the corner, and he huffed under his breath because high school habits  _stay_ in high school, but apparently not for these people.

 

He rounded the corner and from his peripheral vision, he saw it was totally a losing match of three against one. A bulky blond, a freakishly tall raven and a girl who looked like she could really land a punch. All against...against Eren.

 

Levi didn't know where he found the heart to not even pause a single step, even as he registered Eren's silently pleading expression, because he just continued on his way like nothing happened. He wasn't a coward or anything, and usually no one really expects the power behind his seemingly petite figure, but he just wanted it to be taken out on Eren for some reason. Just because he was being a persistent little shit and Levi  _didn't_ give a shit.

 

He went home, placed the rose by the others, and tried to pretend that nothing happened. The small vase was overflowing with flowers, there was about twenty of them all acquired in four days.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren didn't show up at school the next day. Neither were there any roses lying around.

 

Levi decided that Eren probably had something to do when he missed first and second block, but when he didn't show up for the exam, Levi started to get worried. Ten percent was to be taken off of the exam for anyone who wasn't present on the specified day. His mind was barely on his test the whole entire time, and when they were finished he went straight for his sister.

 

"Why isn't Eren here today?" Was the first thing he says, and the dark haired girl gave him a scrutinizing look.

 

"You know Eren?"

 

"Well, I helped him out with studying yesterday and he just...he seemed to be trying hard to get a good mark. So how come he didn't show up?"

 

"He got into a big fight yesterday, and he broke a leg and got a concussion. It was way after school, and no one was there to help. He's in the hospital now."

 

_No one was there to help._

 

Levi felt his throat constrict, and he carded a hand through his hair before asking,"Which hospital?"

 

She gave him an almost skeptical look, probably wondering why he suddenly cares. But she told him anyway, and Levi was out of the building and by the bus station in a minute. He stopped at a certain place first, before catching the next bus and honestly it was really embarrassing to see people giving him amused an knowing look. It wasn't really hard to decipher what a giant bouquet of red roses could be for, after all.

He finally arrived at his destination, heaving the bundle wrapped in plastic to the side in order to see where he was going, heading for the receptionist and asking for Eren Jaeger's room.

 

Levi was nervous, showing up after being the biggest douchebag in history, but deciding to take whatever chance anyway. He tried to smooth his hair down on his way just in case.

 

When he knocked on the door, a nurse opened it a tad bit before turning to the patient."You have a visitor. Do you want him to come in?"

 

"Sure." Came a soft response, and the nurse grinned broadly at Levi, giving him a wink before exiting. Said man stood still by the slightly ajar door, apprehension wrecking his nerves. A minute or so passed by before he could finally muster up his courage and step inside. He avoided glancing at Eren yet as he shut the door, then crossed the room to the brunet's bedside.

 

Eren was glancing at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion, and being the socially awkward man he was, Levi dropped the bouquet onto the boy's lap.

 

The plastic rustled as the brunet fiddled with the matching ribbon, and Levi finally breathed when Eren's lips thinned into a smile. Then he proceeded into explaining himself.

 

"I'm sorry about being an ass earlier. It's just that I'm not good with sentimental business, as you can tell. And since you're so damn obsessed with these, I hope they're enough of a compensation." 

Levi made the mistake of forgetting to mention that he  accepted the roses Eren showered him with, and whatever they were meant to come along with.

 

He saw the affect of this when Eren glanced up at him, smile suddenly hinting a bit of bitterness."You don't have to do this just because you feel guilty, you know."

 

"No, that's not..."  _get your shit together._ "Do you really think I'm the type of person to do this because of guilt? I told you already-well I didn't tell you this part, but I still have those roses." Levi suddenly felt the urge to glance down and twiddle his fingers. And no he was  _not_ blushing."In a vase. On my window sill. As in, yeah, whatever, please don't make me talk about this.It's obvious."

 

"What is?" Eren seemed confused.

 

Levi made a meaningless hand motion as in _'you know'_ , but then decided to go into yolo mode in the end."I accepted your roses in whatever means of intimacy you intended, and I hope you accept mine. And my- Fuck you for making me say this." Levi was still tripping on his words when Eren laughed, a genuinely mirth derived laugh.

He decided to spare him the trouble, and rather earnestly and in a rushed tone inquired,"Will you go out with me?"

 

The 'yes' flew out of Levi's mouth before Eren could even finish his sentence.

 

It would've been the dumbest thing in any other circumstance for Levi, roses and all that jazz, but it somehow made sense right now, gazing at Eren as he buried his face in the bouquet to hide his blush.

 

Maybe those delicate red petals were what paved his way to Eren's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid corny shit.


End file.
